


Yandere Garry x Married! Reader - Ib

by NadziejaEwelina0011



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation, Reader is married, Reader-Insert, Violent Implications, Yandere, Yandere Headcanons, Yandere x Reader, creepy behaviour, married reader, reader - Freeform, taken from my blog, these are headcanons, x Reader, yandere fanfic, yandere garry, yandere prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadziejaEwelina0011/pseuds/NadziejaEwelina0011
Summary: Length: 11 pages.Taken from my blog on Tumblr; Yanderedarlings.tumblr.comGarry’s referred to as They/Them in this - they are an androgynous character, after all - except for the ending, but I wasn’t sure how else to write it w/o using a masculine pronoun for Garry in that one scene - especially since though Garry uses feminine pronouns in the Japanese version, in the English version a lot of people assume them to be male, so there’s kind of that loose room for interpretation, I suppose?The title is self-explanatory.
Relationships: Garry (Ib)/Reader, Garry/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Yandere Garry x Married! Reader - Ib

Silence.  
That was all you could hear, a heavy silence amidst your mouse-like footsteps.  
How did you end up here? Why did this happen?  
A thousand questions filled your mind and you had no idea how to react or what to do, so you aimlessly wandered the haunted halls of the Fabricated World, trapped without knowing how to leave.  
But you had to leave. You had to!  
You had a life - a family, friends and not to mention the fact you had a husband and a newborn daughter to take care of!  
You needed to leave as soon as possible - if only you knew how to.  
All you knew was that you woke up beside a beaten down pink rose, feeling worse-for-wear. You took it - you didn’t know why but the rose felt important, as though it was inexplicably linked to you.

As time dragged on, you realised the true horrors of the Fabricated World.  
It was a terrible place of monsters and beasts - something right out of a horror movie you’d never even consider to be a possible reality; but here you were, stuck inside of a living nightmare in the flesh.  
Even at times when you were battered and bruised and on death’s door, it still did not feel real and you prayed you would be woken up by the screaming wails of your daughter at any second, but you never did wake up.  
Because wherever you were - whatever this was - it was reality.  
Panting heavily as your feet loudly hit the floor, you desperately tried to run from the monstrous women crawling out of their paintings after you. You were never as grateful for the fact you wore flats instead of heels as you were right now.  
Your agonised scream sounded through the room as one of them grabbed onto your ankle, her sharp nails embedding themselves into your flesh, tearing at it, droplets of crimson beginning to form. “Let go!” You cried out and tried to shake her off, kicking her hands off you with your free leg, then running twice as fast as your adrenaline masked the burning of your heart that would surely hurt like hell the moment you could rest.

You continued running, believing you must’ve lost them but turned behind you to make sure, never ceasing to slow down.  
“H-Huh? Ah!” Before you realised it you lost your balance, something tripped you over and you felt your body thrown forward. Instinctively, your arms moved forward to stop you from falling straight onto your face.  
Thud.  
You groaned, your palms were scraped and stung as though someone poured acid on you - the muscles in your legs begged for rest after what felt like an eternity of running, and your heart burned right through your chest as it pounded heavily adrenaline crashing and leaving you in brittle pain.  
You pushed your upper body with your elbows, about to lift yourself when you heart a deep-sounding hiss of pain. Afraid, you gasped and rotated your body around so you were facing the opposite direction, pushing yourself away from whatever tripped you. It was only then that you realised it wasn’t what tripped you, but who.  
There was a person! At least you thought this was a person; looks were deceiving in this hell.  
Pained groans and sharp inhales came from their throat, and you felt terrible - you almost trampled them - still, that was assuming this wasn’t one of those horrid beings.  
“E-Excuse me…?” You whispered weakly, arm stretching out to shake them awake, “A-Are you okay?”  
They simply muttered something inaudible for you to decipher in response, and that was when you saw the almost-dead blue rose beside them with even fewer petals than your own.

You realised at some point that the roses could help heal you if you put them in a vase. Picking the sky blue flower up you set off to find a vase - both for the stranger and yourself.

Once you restored the state of both flowers to their beautiful, full selves your wounds and alignments seemed to magically heal themselves - you could only pray the same was true for that person you found.  
You made your way back and saw them frantically searching. Taking a deep breath, you held the cerulean rose out in front of you, “Looking for this?”  
With a gasp, they turned around, their eyes widened in fear as they gulped, “Here…take it,” Slow footsteps filled the room as you walked closer to them, like to a wild, wounded animal.  
They took their blue rose and stepped back with lightning speed, away from you.  
“I’m not one of those things,” You promised, placing a hand on your chest, and then pulling your own peachy-pink blossom from its hiding place in your purse, “See? I…I’m human.”  
They stared at you for a moment longer, before a sigh of sweet relief left their lips. “Finally,” They responded, “Another human.” They no longer seemed so tense around you.  
You nodded, smiling softly.  
“I’m (Y/N).” Holding out your hand, they took it and shook it, albeit awkwardly. “Garry.”  
“It’s nice to meet you - though it would be nicer if we were in a different circumstance.” Despite the miserable situation, now that you knew you weren’t entirely alone you felt hope returning to you and you welcomed it wholly.  
You could find a way back home. You both had to, somehow.

That fated meeting had been the start of a beautiful friendship in your eyes. Garry was so gentle and kind and caring - perhaps, at times, they were cowardly - but they were resilient and you appreciated that virtue.  
Not to mention that Garry constantly asked whether you were okay, clearly interested in your wellbeing and despite the fear of everything around you attacking you, if a situation arose in which you were hurt or almost hurt, Garry did everything he could to try and protect you from harm, lamenting in his guilt when he couldn’t entirely get you out of situations scratch-free.  
Indeed, Garry was a brilliant friend to you, even though you do wish you could have met in the real world instead, you were glad to have met them, even if it was like this.  
You’d read somewhere, once, that people got closer if they survived life-threatening situations together, and if this wasn’t a life-threatening situation, you didn’t know what was.  
It must have been a true piece of information because in the time you’d been trapped here you grew incredibly close to them. A second close to how much you cared for your husband and daughter.

As time past, you and Garry started forming inside jokes, you learnt how to comfort them and they learnt how to comfort you. In a short span of time, Garry had become an undeniably vital part of your life.  
But in an action-packed world of terror where most of y our time was spent focused on puzzles and escaping danger, there was little time to properly get to know one another’s pasts. Your husband and your daughter never left your mind - they were your motivation for finding freedom. Your rightful place was with them. Wholeheartedly, you assumed that Garry realised you were married with a family - first of all, you weren’t exactly the youngest daisy in the meadow; still young, of course, but older than him by at least four or five years, you never took off your wedding ring, and you had been certain you must’ve mentioned, if only on the side, something about your artistic daughter or loving husband - but it turned out you didn’t  
With every second spent with you, Garry was becoming attached - you were their saviour. You salvaged their body and soul and were hope incarnate for them.  
You were what they never had in their life, before - something to live for.

The ring on your hand should have given it away, but they assumed that it was just a normal ring you put on your ring finger because it was the only finger that fit it. You mentioned a child before, a girl, but never specified her to be the fruit of your womb, so they assumed this was a young sister, a cousin, a niece.  
There was always some sort of ulterior explanation Garry told themselves, jumping over mental hoops and hurdles to avoid the mere idea of you being spoken for.  
In Garry’s eyes, you were breath-taking, awe-inspiring - a goddess of purity.  
They knew that if you had met them in the real world, you would have never batted an eye at them; never would have noticed them.  
They were practically invisible in the real world, useless and unloved. But you were here now, and though they initially loathed the idea of being stuck in this hellish purgatory, it now brought the subtlest secret smile to their face when they watched you sleep, guarding you for the time in which you rested. This Fabricated World had brought you to them and Garry was certain this was fated - They were supposed to meet you - to be with you.  
There were uncertainties gathering in Garry’s mind - would you two retain these memories when you came back to the real world? If not - then…then they wanted to stay here with you. Garry would rather spend eternity stuck here in this perilous void of a realm with you than go back out into the sometimes-good-sometimes-bad reality you both stemmed from.  
Stroking some of your hair out of your eyes as you sleep, Garry blushed deeply as your eyelashes fluttered in your sleep, nuzzling into them.  
Everything about you was holy, sacred, angelic. They couldn’t live without you anymore. They had nothing without you, they used to have absolutely nothing before they knew you and now…now they knew what it was like to have something to live for - to have something to die for.

Neither of you knew how much time had passed. It felt like one stretching infinity, but with every what-felt-like-a-day, you became increasingly antsy and frantic to discover a way out.  
Garry understood that you hated this place as intently as they did - but they could not understand why you couldn’t just calm down and enjoy the time you had together.  
Sure, you kept getting into life-or-death situations but Garry was braver, now! For you, they became braver, overcoming their cowardly ways. If it meant keeping you safe, Garry would do anything.  
Anything for you.  
You were a dream come true.  
And they loved you - so, so much.

And then you came across a certain straw-haired little girl whom you took an immediate attachment to, much to Garry’s dismay. They distrusted the little devil because your attention was suddenly stolen from them to her. You were motherly - so maternal, and they couldn’t help but wonder what type of mother you would be if you and they were together and had children.  
The fantasy sent them to cloud nine.  
But Mary’s presence in your duo-turned-trio caused great dismay within Garry. There was just something off about the child - something not fully…right.  
Still, they dealt with it. At least they still had you with them, and that was enough. As long as Mary wouldn’t get in the way of your inevitable eternal romance, that was enough - they would put up with the brat for your sake.  
Except you doted on her more and more as time went on, and, unknown to Garry, Mary reminded you of your daughter, whom you missed more than the stars and the moon in the night skies.  
You just wanted to go home.

Oh, you were going to kiss your husband so hard when you saw him again, and never release your daughter from your grasp.  
How deeply you missed them…  
You just knew Garry and Mary would get along swimmingly with your family - maybe Mary and your daughter could even become friends - wouldn’t that just be wonderful?  
Thoughts of your old life mixing with your new friends kept you going through the darkest, scariest times in the Fabricated World, and the belief you would get to see your family again after all this was said and done kept you from going utterly insane.  
You were going to love your family more than you’d ever done before - you’d never take anything in your normal life for granted again.

You finally mentioned your husband and daughter in full, not long after you and Gary were separated. The news made Mary crave your attention more intensely than before, she became needier. As for Garry, their blood froze inside of their veins, and they had no idea how to respond. Thoughts tainted with poison ran across their mind, thoughts that terrified Garry to possess. How could they be thinking such dreadful things - such inhumane, immoral ideas of cold-blooded murder, kidnapping and more?  
The worst moment of their life, however, was when you and Mary were separated from them. Being away from you for even a moment was an arduous experience and they panicked, wondering about how you were and whether you were okay, not even caring about the state of their own rose.  
The journey back to you was strenuous, but the god-like image of you in their mind’s eyes propelled them to keep going, to face all their fears - even their fears of those god-forsaken dolls.  
They whispered things. They were terribly creepy cursed things, and Garry despised their existence.  
But the words of the dolls started to resonate within them.  
Things slowly started making sense.  
They understood, now. Understood what was to happen.

When Garry uncovered the truth about who - about what - Mary truly was, they were furious. How dare that brat lie to you - their goddess - and trick you both?  
She was a filthy liar and he had to get rid of her.  
Mary was unworthy of your care and love and attention.  
And yet, Garry could not even fool themselves into believing that they were, in truth, even that bothered by the fact Mary wasn’t human. There’d been something wrong with the blonde ever since they met her, and this simply solidified their prior theories about her.  
You had no idea how vehemently Garry had missed you - how relieved flooded through them when they were reunited with you.  
You seemed elated to see them, releasing Mary’s smaller hand from yours and running towards them and throwing your arms around their tall, lanky frame. Garry held you in their arms, glaring at Mary, who stood behind you with her arms crossed.  
The entire journey they’d fought over you, your attention, your care.  
But it was going to end, now. Because they knew what Mary was, and when you found out, you were going to abandon the irritating monster and go back to the real world with them.

…they were going to have to ‘take care’ of your husband, as well. The thoughts that had mortified them were now abundant and embraced by their higher self, telling themselves that it was the right thing to do.  
You would be happier with them. Your husband didn’t treat you well enough - you were a goddess in human form and needed to be loved and worshipped as such - and no one else could do that as well as Garry.  
Only they could adore you in the way you ought to be adored.

Much to Garry’s dismay, you pulled away from them, smiling up at them and pecking their cheek - a platonically affectionate act in your eyes, that meant the world to them, which they mistook to mean romantic intent. It was obvious, now, that you were in love with Garry, too! You had to be, why else would your eyes light up like a thousand stars whenever you laid your eyes on them? Why else would you be so ecstatic to see them again after being separated? Clearly, the separation had been just as excruciating for you as it had been for them!

Oh, how they loved you…  
But because they loved you, they had to protect you from pests.  
Mary, your husband, your daughter - they were all in the way of your love. Pests for Garry to protect you from.  
None of them deserved you. Garry knew they didn’t deserve you, either - no one could, you were so perfect and divine - but Garry did know that they were the only one who could appreciate your external and internal beauty with their whole being.

They were about to hold you back from returning to Mary, but that demonic child grabbed your hand and pulled you away from them before Garry had the chance. Panic arose in their chest, fearing the worst, but Mary started pouting and forcing tears into her eyes, pretending she was deathly afraid of some noises she heard.  
Crouching down to her level, you held her and picked her up into your arms, holding her securely. She smirked at Garry, smug as ever, with a challenging gaze.  
Never before in her life had Mary been loved and nurtured for - But now, you were here and she truly felt, for the very first time in her extended existence - loved.  
Loved by a parental figure - by you.  
And she was not about to allow you to leave her or be taken from her by some idiotic stupid-haired lanky termite whose name was “Garry”.  
But she also wasn’t stupid enough to believe they were going to give up easily.

And so, your journey to the real world continued.  
Garry withheld the information they knew, cautious to not allow you to be too close to Mary, much to the young girl’s frustration.  
Garry could not trust her around you; she was a monster just like every one of those creatures and irrational paranoia sunk in with mental images of Mary murdering you and then devouring your sweet skin. They had to keep you safe.

Finally, whilst you slept, Mary confronted Garry - who then revealed they knew the truth. Horrified and alarmed, Mary softly started to weep, but was careful not to be too loud as to accidentally wake you up. The blonde painted-girl begged Garry to keep this secret - she would do anything.  
…she would even share your attention with them as long as you never found out about her lies. You were all she had.  
She never had anyone to love her before - not even her father loved her - and now…now she knew what it was like to have a mother and she couldn’t let you go!  
Garry’s initial reaction was to reject Mary’s pleas and tell you, to destroy her in your eyes and ruin the care you held for her.  
But then Mary started revealing all the inner turmoil about how you were the only thing she had now, and they froze because they knew exactly how that felt.  
They felt the exact same way - just romantically, in Garry’s case - towards you.  
Mary noticed that Garry seemed to be thinking about the things she’d said, with mild hesitation, she started to explain her plan about what she wanted to do, about how, technically, three people had entered the Fabricated world; not just you and Garry, but she did not know who the third person was.  
What she did know was that three people could come back out - and she proposed a deal; a plan for them both, in which they could both have their happy ending with you; they could come back out together, with you, and have you for themselves. At first, Garry was wary but reluctantly agreed. You cared about Mary…and they supposed that taking Mary from you might cause more harm than good - especially since they were already plotting to take your husband and birth daughter from you.

Soon, your little trio had almost made it to the original painting that was the portal between realms, and that was when you gasped, seeing a man heavily wounded with a black rose beside him, being attacked by some statues.  
You threw yourself into action, much to Garry and Mary’s concern, and the in fear that you were going to get hurt, Garry and Mary managed to distract the statues and have them chase after them instead, whilst you helped the man.  
When Garry and Mary returned, they both wished that they had let the man be slaughtered because it didn’t take long for them to realise this was someone you knew; more specifically, your husband.  
You’d saved him, and were holding him tightly as you cried, kissing his cut and scratched up face. The sweet reunion didn’t seem that sweet to your companions.

Jealousy filled Garry to the core and they had to stop themselves from doing something they would regret.  
You introduced your husband to the two companions, explaining how you were all so close to the exit and all four of you would get out and live your normal lives - so you prayed - but you were just so relieved to find your husband here.  
Except now, you could only pray that your daughter wasn’t stuck here, too - that she was in the real world and that, somehow, the time had stopped, there.  
If time continued, then she must’ve been so frightened without you or your husband…! You needed to get home!  
Your husband was a nuisance both to Garry, who believed themselves to be your destined lover, and to Mary, who loathed the fact that stupid man kept bringing up your daughter.  
She was your daughter now!

The closer you came to the exit, the more worried Mary became.  
She hatched a plot, then, and whispered it to Garry. They smiled sinisterly in approval.

Your husband and you were solving a puzzle with Mary and Gary on the other side - a dual puzzle - when, much to your horror, statues and painted ladies ambushed you two.  
You grabbed your husband’s hand and ran away, but neither of you realised he’d lost his rose.  
He lost his rose.  
Frantically, you told him to wait for you as you rushed back inside, but the monstrous art creations were nowhere to be found. You turned the room upside down searching for your husband’s physical lifeforce but it was for nought.

Rushing back out, panicked, you wept when you saw your husband slouched at the wall, gasping for air. “(H/N)!” you cried out, kneeling beside him. “I-I…I’ll find it! Stay here, stay here - stay with me!”  
Your husband started to cough up blood as your grieving screams filled the air, “No! No!” You shook with fear, you couldn’t lose him! You couldn’t lose your husband!

“(Y/N)!?” Garry’s voice snapped you back into reality as you turned to look at them. They had furrowed eyebrows in worry as they approach, “What happened!?”  
“T-Those creatures they,” you cried, “They stole his rose!”  
Garry feigned concern, placing a hand on your shoulder in comfort, and turning to look at your dying husband. “I’ll find it.” Garry declared, standing and running down the hall with Godspeed.

In another room, Mary held a noir rose in her nimble little hands, plucking petal by petal sadistically until two petals remained. Garry rushed in, and she smirked, handing it to him.  
“Part one of the plan; complete.”  
Garry nodded, and walked out of the room, running through the halls as he held the rose.  
“I have it!”  
Alleviation tore through you and you felt so grateful to Garry that you could kiss him. “H-How…I…” You whimpered, taking the rose from him, “Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  
Cooing soft whispers of assurances to your husband you stood, putting the rose in your purse for safekeeping.  
There weren’t any vases nearby.  
“Come on, love,” you helped your husband stand up, but he stumbled back down. Garry placed a hand on your shoulder, “It’s okay,” they assured you, smiling so sweetly, “I’ll help him get to the exit. We’ll be fine - you should go to Mary and go through the portal - I promise you, we’ll both be right behind.”  
You were about to refuse and demand that the four of you should stay together, but then your husband wearily spoke up, “I-It’s fine, (Y/N)…” he wheezed out blood, “W-We’ll be fine. Please go - (D/N) needs you right now. I and Garry will join you - I promise you I’ll survive. We’ll be careful.”

Unwillingly, you obliged and turned to go to where Mary was waiting for you all, praying to whatever highest power there was that your husband and Garry would make it out safely.  
Mary tackled you into a tight hug when she saw you, a malicious smile on her lips when you held her - knowing what was going to happen next.  
She led you to the portal painting, and you stood before The Fabricated World. “Come on,” She exclaimed, “Let’s go.”  
“Wait! Mary - I, I…I want to wait for the-” Before you could finish, you felt her pull you into the painting, the world turning to black.

~~~~

“Mama!” (E/C) eyes crinkled in joy as you smiled to look down at your daughter. You crouched down and hugged her tightly, cuddling her. “Are you enjoying the exhibition so far, lovely?”  
Your daughter nodded with excited enthusiasm, “Mhm! I especially liked the sculptures.” She responded, but then looked up at you with an adorable pout, “But can we go home, soon? Oh! Can we please go get some macaroons, mommy? Please?”  
You giggled, covering your mouth with your hand daintly, before pecking her forehead and nodding with a sigh, “I suppose we could. Your father loves macaroons too, after all; you must get that after them.”  
Standing back up and holding her hand, you turned around to see your spouse coming towards you from the other room in the gallery, “Speak of the devil.” You teased, “Mary wants to go get macaroons.” You explained to them, putting a loose strand of your hair behind your ear. Mary looked up at her ‘father’, making eye contact with them, a smile of satisfaction on both their faces.  
Mary nodded, “Mhm! Let’s go!” She cheered, letting go of your hand and running ahead to the exit, with you and Garry following her.  
From the corner of your eye, you spotted an exquisite painting of a man that seemed oddly familiar. It almost felt like…deja vu? You walked closer to the painting, enraptured by it. The man seemed so hurt - so sorrowful. It caused your head to hurt and pity to well in your heart.

“Love, are you coming?”  
Your spouse’s voice snapped you out of your little daydream, shaking your head to clear your thoughts, smiling up at them, “Yes!” you responded, not sparing another glance at the painting of the crying man, instead catching up with Garry and blushing when they put their arms around your waist, just like you always did.  
All these years married, and still, you felt like a giddy schoolgirl around them.

“I love you, (Y/N).”  
Kissing Garry’s cheek, you felt content. “I love you, too, Garry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated if you enjoyed it!


End file.
